Road Trippin' Blues
"Road Trippin 'Blues" est une chanson interprétée par la famille Loud dans l'épisode 3 de la saison "Bonjour les vacances !". Lorsque la famille perd Vanzilla après avoir roulé un camion porteur, elle décide de prendre le bus pour se rendre au Weeping Willow Resort & Lodge, mais Rita se rend compte que l'argent est dans la camionnette. Lynn Sr. remarque qu'il y a un concours de micro ouvert dans le café Mud Flap et que le gagnant reçoit de l'argent. Il sort sa cloche et décide d'avoir un groupe de famille. La famille chante une chanson de blues en référence aux événements de voyage survenus plus tôt. Après la chanson, ils reçoivent beaucoup d'argent. Séquence visuelle La séquence commence lorsque l'annonceur invisible annonce la famille Loud, qu'il nomme incorrectement "Load". Lola le corrige comme "Loud!" L'annonceur parle à nouveau fort de l'erreur du nom de famille. La chanson de blues commence. Chacun des membres de la famille ou certains d'entre eux ont un instrument et un chanteur différents. Lynn Sr. est la chanteuse principale, tandis que Rita, Lincoln, Leni, Luan, Lynn Jr. et Lisa sont des solistes de secours. Rita est au piano, Lincoln à la batterie, Luna, Lynn et Lucy aux guitaristes et Lori, Leni, Luan, Lana, Lola et Lisa au refrain vocal. Lynn Sr. chante à propos du temps que la famille passe en vacances et de nombreux problèmes se posent, tels qu'un ca brisé et les pets de chips de haricot de Lori. Au cours du dernier couplet, la famille chante: "De la salade aux œufs qui a mal tourné", tout en lançant un regard sévère à Leni. Après le dernier riff de guitare, Lily, la famille frappe un "Yeah!" grande finition, alors que le public lance de l'argent. Luna prend beaucoup d'argent et dit qu'ils ont un "ticket pour monter". Paroles en anglais Lynn Sr.: Wanted a family vacation Just to get outta town Had it all planned, packed up the van Ended up in a ditch somehow We've got the blues, baby Those road trippin' blues Backup chorus: Bad, bad news Family: These seats smell weird The baby is crying She's probably mad We left her behind Lynn Sr.: Road, road trippin' blues Backup chorus: La la la Lynn Sr.: A.C. broke in Vanzilla Lynn Jr.: The windows won't roll down Leni: The bean chips of doom Luan: They spread noxious fume Rita: Can't breathe (faints) Lincoln: I think Mom passed out Lynn Sr.: We've got the blues, baby Those road trippin' blues Backup chorus: Bad, bad news Family: The dog ran off The baby's still crying At least we didn't Forget her this time Lynn Sr.: Road, road trippin' blues Backup chorus: La la la Family: It was one big family throw-up From the egg salad gone wrong And that's how all of us wound up Broke on stage singing this song Lisa: Broke on stage singing this song Lynn Sr.: Road, road trippin' bluuuuuues Family: Yeeeeeeaaaah! Paroles en français Lynn Sr .: Je voulais des vacances en famille Juste pour sortir de la ville Avait tout prévu, emballé la camionnette Terminé dans un fossé en quelque sorte Nous avons le blues, bébé Ces route trippin 'blues Chorus de sauvegarde: Mauvaises, mauvaises nouvelles Famille: Ces sièges sentent bizarre Le bébé est en train de pleurer Elle est probablement folle Nous l'avons laissée derrière Lynn Sr .: Route, route trippin 'blues Chorus de sauvegarde: La la la Lynn Sr .: A.C. s'est cassé à Vanzilla Lynn Jr .: Les fenêtres ne roulent pas Leni: Les grains de fèves de malheur Luan: Ils répandent des fumées nocives Rita: Ne peut pas respirer (s'évanouit) Lincoln: Je pense que maman s'est évanouie Lynn Sr .: Nous avons le blues, bébé Ces route trippin 'blues Chorus de sauvegarde: Mauvaises, mauvaises nouvelles Famille: Le chien s'est enfui Le bébé pleure toujours Au moins nous n'avons pas L'oublier cette fois Lynn Sr .: Route, route trippin 'blues Chorus de sauvegarde: La la la Famille: C'était une grosse bouffée de famille De la salade aux oeufs qui a mal tourné Et c'est comme ça que nous nous sommes tous retrouvés Broke sur scène en chantant cette chanson Lisa: Broke sur scène en chantant cette chanson Lynn Sr .: Route, route trippin 'bluuuuuues Famille: Ouaaaaaiiiissss! Instruments et Chanteurs * Lincoln (batteur / soliste de secours) * Lori (refrain) * Leni (sauvegarde soliste / choeur de sauvegarde) * Luna (1ère guitare principale) * Luan (soliste de secours / choeur de sauvegarde) * Lynn (1ère sauvegarde / soliste de secours) * Lucy (2ème guitare de secours) * Lana (choeur de secours) * Lola (refrain de sauvegarde) * Lisa (sauvegarde soliste / choeur de sauvegarde) * Lily (sonnaille / 2ème guitare) * Rita (piano) * Lynn Sr. (chanteuse principale) Trivia * C'est la troisième chanson que toute la famille Loud chante ensemble. * Lily est la seule qui a deux instruments différents dans la chanson. * Lori, Luna, Lucy, Lana, Lola et Lily sont les seuls à ne pas avoir de lignes solo dans la chanson. * Luna est la seule personne qui ne regarde pas Leni avec sa famille quand elle chante "De la salade aux œufs qui a mal tourné". * Lisa ne sourit pas pendant toute la chanson, sauf pour le gros final. * Cette chanson a été doublée en néerlandais, français, allemand, grec, hébreu, italien, malais, norvégien, portugais, russe, espagnol et suédois. * Le titre hébreu de la chanson est "בלוז לטיול" (Bluz latiol), ce qui signifie littéralement "Blues pour un voyage".